Legacy of Kain : Combat Evolved
by Halo Lover 45
Summary: What if the vampires were also part of the war . This might be what it would be like. Join master chief as he and a little teenage half vampire half human girl take on the covenant ,the flood ,and vampires. Rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Legacy Of Kain :Combat Evolved

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own halo or legacy of kain . They are owned by Bungie/343 Industeries and Crystal Dynamics respectively . I only own my Ocs .

"All I need to know is did we lose him? " An older looking man asked .

"I think we both know the answer to that " the A.I. replyed .

"We made a blind jump how did they…?"

"Get here first .The covenant have always been faster"she finished .

"It doesn't help that they were waiting on the far side of the planet ." A teenage looking girl said .

"Should I go wake him up?" "Go ahead "

The little girl then left .

"I worry about her she isnt quite …"

"Normal?I know "

OC POV

"Is he awake yet ?" I asked the man in front of me .He is one of the people waking up the spartan

"Just testing his energy shields now " he said .

" Alright. " I heard something coming from the door "Did you hear that ?"I asked him .

"They're coming through the door " I looked over and saw the door get blown down . I had to keep myself from screaming .Through the smoke, I could see an outline of one of the covenant .An elite. The alien shot the man next to me . I watched as his body fell to the floor . Then the elite turned to me and shot me in the arm . I hissed in pain and looked around to make sure no one was watching . I saw that the other man and the spartan were gone . Good. No one was watching. I jumped at the elite and struggled as he tried to knock me off of him . I grabbed onto his neck and sank my teeth into it . He yelled in pain . I started draining him of his blood . After I was done ,I wiped my mouth off . His blood was not as good as human blood but it would work . I looked at my arm and saw a burn mark from where the plasma from the elites plasma rifle hit me .

"Are you alright ?"

"I am fine .Just a small burn. It'll heal."

I then teleport to the bridge .

Authors Note : I hope you guys like this chapter . This is my first story so please if you have any advice. Please tell me . well read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy of Kain : Combat Evolved

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own halo or legacy of kain . They are owned by Bungie/343 Industeries and Crystal Dynamics respectively . I only own my Ocs .

Review responses

wallsofmine: thank you for reviewing the vampires in legacy of kain are much stronger than humans and much faster and that coupled with the fact it was only one elite helped make it a little easier

Oc POV

When I arrived at the bridge I saw Captain Keyes and the spartan ."Sorry ,had a fight with an elite " I said.

"You're hurt." I heard the spartan say . "I'm fine . Just needs time to heal ."

"Well I need you two to do me a favor. " Captain Keyes said."I need you to get Cortana off this ship. If the covenant capture her they will learn everything ."

"Don't worry captain , me and Andromeda will keep her away from the covenant " I assure him.

"Well you will be working with the Master Chief." When he said that I hoped he was joking . I look at him to find out . He's not joking. Great.

"Why ?"

"Because he is a spartan , you are a fifteen year old girl ."

"Captain you realy need to stop picking on her so much ." I hear cortana suddenly say .Cortana suddenly appears I jump a bit and hear behind me a small chuckle . I look up and see Master Chief looking down at me .

"Are you ready cortana ?"Captain Keyes says .

"Yank me ." I watch as Captain Keyes enters in a few things on the keyboard, then on the pedestals keyboard . Then I see Cortana's data chip eject from its slot .

"Be careful all four of you ." I look at Chief then start walking towards the door .

"Lets go ."

"Wait , Master chief take this. Its not loaded. You'll need to find ammo as you go "Captain Keyes said to us .

"Alright"I then turn to Chief and say "Lets go."

I followed chief and soon we came to find a few grunts .Chief managed to get ammo for the pistol the captain gave him and shot one of the grunts in the head killing it . I ran over to the body and picked up the plasma pistol and used it to kill another grunt . the last one began to run but Chief stopped it just in time .

"That was fun. "I said

"Just be careful ." I see Andromeda appear on my bracelet "There are two of us. "

"Don't you mean four ?"

"You know what I mean ."

We went into the next area that looked like a cafeteria . "This will be too easy." That's when I saw the group of elites and grunts " Seriously! Chief ,if you need me I will be over here running ."

"I've got your back . lets go ."

"Fine " I ran forward towards one of the elites . It looked like he was about to shoot when I stopped a few feet away from him pointed at him and said " Hey , ugly the jerk store called." I could tell I made him mad because he tried coming towards me. I just walked backwards to keep some distance .Once he was far enough from the other elites I ran forward and jumped at him . I struggled a lot to keep a hold of him ,but one of the other elites seeing their friend in danger shot me in the back but not before I kicked his weopon out of his hand . I rushed forward and grabbed it dropping the previous plasma pistol

"Andromeda ,how much of the battery life is remaining? "

"About eighty percent " Good enough for me. I began shooting as much of the covanent I could.

After me and Chief cleared the room we kept going. Shooting our way through till we got to the life pods and up ahead was the last one .We quickly got on the life pod as I hear cortana say "Now would be a very good time to leave . I out of pure fear grab onto Master Chief . I hear the pilot say something about landing on something .As we descend toward the surface of the ring I heard the pilot say something about crash landing . Then everything goes white.

Authors Note: I hope you enjoy the chapter . please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Legacy of Kain : Combat Evolved

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own halo or legacy of kain . They are owned by Bungie/343 Industeries and Crystal Dynamics respectively . I only own my Ocs .

? POV

I pondered over where I was . One moment I was standing next to my master ,kain. Next moment I am here . I hear a strange noise coming from the sky ,and I see a odd shape falling from the sky . The first thing I think is the sky is falling . I begin to worry as I see the object hit the ground . I quickly run towards it .The door opens ,and I see several humans .

"Good , some thing to eat " I say aloud .

I see a mechanical being and it was moving as well as one of the humans .

"Are you alright, chief?"

"im fine ."I hear the mechanical one say.

"Hello, human."I tell the young girl .

"EXCUSE ME!"She sounded mad . I had to hold in a laugh.

"Who are you?"The mechanical one asked

" I am Kain's champion, Magnus."

Abigail POV

"Really , well I am an ice princess ." I say sarcastically .

"If I were you girl, I would watch what I say."

"Phantoms inbound . They must be looking for survivors . I suggest immediate evasion. If were lucky they'll think everyone died in the crash ." I hear cortana say .

" Magnus , youll have to come with us if you want to live."

Authors note : I may not be able to update frequently but I'll try . well I hope you enjoy this chapter .please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Legacy of Kain: Combat Evolved

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own halo or legacy of kain. They are owned by Bungie/343 Industries and Crystal Dynamics respectively. I only own my Ocs.

A/N: if anyone is wondering what my Ocs Andromeda and Abigail look like there is a description of them on my profile.

Review response:

Wallsofmine: thanks for the tip

Abigail's POV

"We need to hide. If cortana is right then our best bet is to run into the hills , or at least hide there ." I say .

"We could just shoot our way through ." If only it were that easy . As if to prove us wrong the phantom cortana was talking about dropped covenant forces . About a dozen elites ,maybe twenty grunts and some jackals ."Really, Chief" I say.

"Do you have a better plan?"

"Good point ."

Then I thought about it and realized Magnus can't just use his claws .

"Wait, Chief , give Magnus a weapon."

"I'll be fine."I just shrugged .

I wasn't paying attention so I didn't notice when an elite shot me in the chest . I hiss in pain and look up to see the elite . I shrieked at how close he was .The elite hit me with his plasma rifle in the head. My vision blurred for a second . When my vision cleared,I grabbed my plasma rifle and tried shooting the elite, but all It did was make him mad .

"Chief , a little help ."

"I'd like to but if you haven't noticed I'm busy ."I look over and see him dealing with three elites and four grunts . I then look over at Magnus and see him having trouble as well. Great I'm by myself dealing with them . I decide my human side isn't going to do much against these things so I transform to my other side. My blue eyes change to look as if they were cats eyes and my nails grow into claws. Two small, black, bat wings come out of my back, and my fangs grew a little bit longer.

"Come and get me now elite ." I think when I said that it made him very angry because now he started shooting me even more . One blast hit one of my wings now he's going to get it . I try charging at him. Bad idea . He throws something at me when it came close I knew I'd better run so I did a dive to get as far from the plasma grenade as I can .Four more elites came towards me . I'm doomed. After I thought that I see Magnus rushes towards me just in time.

"My hero." I say sarcastically.

"Get behind me." I hear him say to me.

"What, now you're going to help me?"

"Yes, might as well you obviously can't handle these creatures ."

"Yeah ,well what happened a few moments ago. You were having trouble yourself ."

"Just get behind me!" He shouted at me. Wait . HE SHOUTED AT ME. Oh he's going to get it. For now we have to deal with the covenant. Another plasma bolt came towards me and I shriek and dash behind Magnus as the elites come closer . I hear Magnus hiss and jump at the elites . Clawing and biting them. Even then he still is having problems fighting against them I decide to try and help. Magnus beats three elites I beat two and we both run over to Chief and see that he took down the elites and grunts .

"Well that was fun."I say .

"Fun? that wasn't fun that was too easy." Magnus what are you thinking.

"Says the one that just about got his butt kicked."

"Enough, we need to head into the hills."

I sigh, "Master chief is right ."

"See how I defeated them I am a champion."

"A champion at getting your butt kicked ."

"Hold your tongue girl or ill…"

"You'll what ?"

"ENOUGH!"

"Cortana, I don't think that was necessary ."

"Who was that?"

"It's just… wait you can hear her?"

"Yes."

"Oh well anyways it's just cortana she's an A.I. or artificial intelligence."

"We should probably get going" With that we continued going we began walking towards the hill when we were attacked by what. That's right more covenant and a lot of them. I started shooting them with my plasma rifle when it suddenly stopped. Crap. Out of battery. I tossed it to the ground and decided to use my backup weapon. I charged at the elites reached towards my belt and grabbed my sword. Yes . I do have a sword. I just hardly use it. I was about three feet away from the elite when I unsheathed my sword at that exact same time another elite stepped forward and when I saw him I froze. His armor was gold. Crap. The elite brought out his weapon, an _**energy**_ sword. He said something in his own language and Andromeda translated it for me.

"_Human, would you like to have a dual_?"

Thanks to Andromeda I knew a bit of sangheili, but not a whole lot. Struggling a bit I spoke in the elites language.

"_Yes, I would_."

He tried jumping at me. I had to think fast. I used my wings to go into the air and did a dive-bomb. But he jumped out of the way. I tried to think of a plan. I jumped into the air again and did another dive-bomb towards the elite but again missed. Then I thought of something I once more flew into the air and but this time instead of dive-bombing. I just threw my sword at him. Knowing how it would speed up during the fall .I watched as it made contact with him but still didn't kill him. I sped down like a rocket to grab my sword but the elite grabbed first. As I landed on the ground and tried to get my sword away from the elite but instead he just threw it towards me. I had enough of this. I jumped up but as soon as I did the elite swung his sword at me. Crap. It cut a cross my left wing and made me fall to the ground. Looks like I'm fighting on the ground for now. I jumped at the elite and when I did a thrust my sword right through his chest.

After the other covenant saw that there were several responses. The grunts screamed "It's a demon!" The elites charged towards me, Magnus and chief.

This can't get any worse could it?

A/N: Well here is the new chapter as i said before there will probably be slow updates reason being im typing from my phone because i cant always get access to a computer but i hope you guys enjoy please read and review.


End file.
